iClosure
by heyitsangelynk
Summary: This is probably the last iCarly fic I will write. It's for iGoodbye, which hasn't aired yet. Also, I want this to happen... some closure at last.


"Hey Sam." Freddie stood in the doorway. I turned around.

"Aren't you supposed to take Carly to the dance or something?" I asked, a little annoyed. After all, Freddie and Gibby decided not to help me fix Spencer's motorbike at the moment Carly asked for a date to the dance. I was stupid second choice once again.

"Yeah, but she told me she'd rather Gibby go with her." Freddie replied. I turned away, rolling my eyes. Why did I still have feelings for him? He was such a waste of time, anyway. I bet he's already forgotten what we had, and what he felt about me. Looks like he'll end up with Carly and I'll be the second-fiddle bridesmaid.

"Hey." Freddie tapped on my shoulder. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Ah, yeah, something about Gibby and Carly going to the dance together?"

"No, I told you to pass me the wrench. This motorcycle isn't gonna fix itself." Freddie reached past me.

"I got this." I stretched my hand out to grab it at the same time. Our hands held the wrench, his on top of mine. We froze.

"Let go, Fredweird!" I yelled, pushing him away. He backed away and bit his lip. "I can fix this chiz myself." I picked up a screw and pressed it onto the metal frame of the motorcycle. Tightening it with the wrench, I thought it was in place but it fell out as soon as I set the wrench on the ground. Darn motorcycle, making me look like a fool in front of Freddie. I didn't see why Spencer still wanted it... It was so old. It's a 'one of a kind antique' that belonged to their dad, given as a 'special birthday present on his 17th birthday'. Worthless piece of junk couldn't even move, let alone transport anyone.

"That's not gonna work, Sam." Freddie said exasperatedly. Cringing, I hated the way he criticized whatever I did. I was well aware I wasn't important to him, but he didn't have to be so harsh. He walked over and picked up the wrench.

"Here." He tightened the screws in a different way than I did before. Holding the frame up, he pushed the wheel forward and back.

"Okay, whatever." I rolled my eyes again. He looked at me in a forlorn manner, like he wanted to say something. I stared at him coldly, my bottom lip pulled down in a stubborn pout.

"You know Sam, there's some things that I've been wanting to tell you." Freddie looked at me straight in the eyes, sincerely. "Things that I can't say around Gibby, or... Carly."

Raising an eyebrow, I acted as if I didn't care. Little did he know, I wanted to know _so badly_.

"Remember what I told you in the elevator?" Freddie continued, a twinkle in his eye and a smile forming on his lips, "And what you told me?"

I nodded slowly.

"After that, we've been trying, and I feel it."

Yeah, I guess I've been trying too.

"Thing is, I don't think I'm getting abnormal, and you, more normal." Freddie said slowly. Wow, I could hear my heart break. Again. By a stupid nub who didn't like me back anymore.

"But I don't think that's possible. No, not really. I think it is - I just don't want that to happen." Freddie laughed. I frowned. What are you saying, Fredward? You're talking in circles you girl.

"I... I like you, Sam." Freddie's eyes trailed off into the distance. "I love... the way you are." I stared at the ground for several tense seconds.

"Thanks" was all I could choke.

I got up and walked away, I wasn't the emotional type, he should know. He looked up and watched me exit I could feel his eyes on my back. I felt as helpless as Bella Swan. Weak.

"Sam!" Freddie called after me. I could hear his footsteps follow me. I walked faster.

Out of nowhere, Freddie came in front of me and grabbed my legs, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"You'll see." he whispered. He put me down, knowing I didn't like to be carried.

Taking my hand, he ran up countless flights of stairs, into a place I knew was all too familiar. The wind blew gently, as the sun warmed my skin.

The balcony.

Freddie sat down on the steps, just as he did three years ago. I settled down on the window frame, just as I did three years ago. Nostalgia filled my mind as I recalled our first kiss at this very place. It was ever so vivid.

"Sam, I love you as you are. I don't want you to be normal, because that's not the Sam Puckett I know. I love every mean thing you do to me, because I know you don't mean it. I like how you don't like shopping, and you're not in the least girly. I appreciate that you wore heels, just for me. I want you to know that you don't have to change a thing. What we were before, that's not us. I feel the need to change that. Can we please be as we are, be as ourselves and not change for one another? Give me another chance, Sam. I will prove to you that I can be a good boyfriend. Sam, you are the best thing that I've ever had. I promise to strive to be the best you'll ever have."

My cheeks felt tingly and I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I had no idea what to reply. Staring at his gravy coloured eyes, I knew that he meant it.

"I lied." I told him, with all the courage I had. "I did not fall in love with you when you hit your head on the fire hydrant, blood coming out of your ear."

"You didn't love me, ever?" Freddie looked disappointed.

"No. I fell in love with you right here." I said, smiling a little. Freddie looked contented with that. I wonder if he felt the same way. We watched the day go by, the cars drive around the corner of Bushwell Plaza.

"I was just thinking, Sam." Freddie started. Here goes nothing.

"That we... should kiss?" I asked, exactly as I did before.

"You're going to break my arm now, right?" Freddie stifled a giggle.

"Why would I, Freddie Benson?" I shrugged.

"Well? Lean in." Freddie took my hands in his.

And in that moment, I knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

I hope that's what you wanted, too! Leave a review to tell me what you thought about it!

If you're reading this you've probably been part of the iCarly fandom, and I want to say I love you, because I feel we're all part of one big family. I will definitely miss the show and you guys. It's been 6 years, oh man, this show is my life.

Anyhow, you could add me on facebook (tell me you've read my story so I know who you are) or follow my non-iCarly related blog on tumblr! Both links are on my profile. Alternatively, other stories I've written are also on my profile.

Have a nice day! :) x


End file.
